Shugo Chara! Goes To Disneyland USA!
by animegalnya
Summary: Title says it all! Romance, drama, and friendship! Amuto. Kutau. Rimahiko. Yairi. All older!
1. We're Going To-Disneyland!

Ok, so, yeah… 'Camping'? That's done and over with. This idea is a lot cooler for me. So buh-bye to that and hello to…THIS!

((que "When You Wish Upon A Star" to start playing))

Shugo Chara! Goes To Disneyland U.S.A!

Ages are based on the Shugo Chara! Wiki. If they are WAY off, then say something. But if it's only a year or two, please don't complain about it. Thank you. Oh, and to make it fair for all characters, all of their Charas have gone back to their eggs. Also, because I don't know who to pair him with, Tadase is studying abroad somewhere in this story. Sorry to any Tadase fans who might be reading this.

Amu-18

Ikuto-23

Utau-22

Kukai-20

Rima-18

Nagihiko-18

Yaya-17

Kairi-16

Yaya: animegalnya does NOT own Shugo Chara! or Disney! But she does like them a lot! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

We're Going To…Disneyland!

"SERIOUSLY?!" A VERY excited Yaya shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kukai sat on a bench at the park with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders, nodding his head. "Yep. Utau and I have been saving up money from our jobs for a while now. As long as you bring your own spending money, we're going to Disneyland USA!" he grinned.

Utau leaned against Kukai's shoulder. "We already bought the tickets and talked to parents, so there's no getting out of it."

"But…why?" Rima asked.

Utau and Kukai looked at each other, then back at their friends. "We started planning this shortly after Nikaidou and Sanjo's wedding years ago. We knew if we kept a separate bank account, we'd be able to save up enough money over the years. It's our way of saying thank you for staying our friends over the years." Kukai explained.

Nagihiko smiled. "I think it's a great idea. We're all on summer break from school-it's the perfect time to go."

Yaya hugged Kairi's arm. "Yay!"

Kairi smiled at his girlfriend. The two had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now.

Amu smiled. "I've never been there…sounds fun." She was trying to play it cool, but on the inside she was jumping for joy.

"Great! We leave tomorrow! Utau and I will pick everybody up and drive us all to the airport." Kukai said.

"So go home and start packing." Utau said, standing up. "Come on, Kukai."

Kukai followed her out of the park.

The others said goodbye and went home.

Kukai and Utau had recently moved in together, so they got in Kukai's car and drove back to their one-bedroom apartment. Kukai pulled out their two suitcases and put them on the bed.

"I'm glad we decided to do this." Utau admitted, getting some shirts from her side of the closet.

Kukai smiled. "It'll be good for Hinamori, yeah?"

Utau frowned. "She texts him every day…and yet they haven't seen each other face to face since we all got together for my birthday two years ago. And even then they didn't get any alone time because Ikuto's flight left right after my party." She looked at her half-full suitcase. "She must be lonely."

Kukai came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. "That's why this trip will be good for her."

Utau sighed. "You're right." She smiled. "Come on, let's finish packing."

At Amu's house…

Amu pulled out her suitcase. She walked to her closer and started putting clothes in her suitcase. Her phone started beeping. She picked it up to see that she had a text…from Ikuto. She smiled sadly. She had reluctantly accepted her feelings for him when he was his usual teasing self at Utau's party a couple years ago. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it…she missed him. A lot. She opened the text.

Ikuto: Hey.

Amu: Hey. Did you know your sister and Kukai have been planning a trip to Disneyland for years now?

Ikuto: Maybe.

Amu: Right…What are you up to?

Ikuto: I just landed in England a little while ago.

Amu: Have fun. I gotta go, mom's calling for dinner.

Ikuto: Ok. Talk to you later.

At the end of every conversation, he would put a heart. She never commented or asked why, just smiled, shook her head and said aloud to herself, "Idiot."

She finished packing and lay back on her bed, hugging a pillow, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the man that had stolen her heart.

* * *

Sorry if it was kind of boring and short, but the next chapter will be better-I'll try my best! Review please!


	2. We Have Arrived!

Ok, so this chapter will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!

Nagihiko: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!. She also doesn't know how airports work in Japan so the luggage and getting the gate number is based off what she knows in America. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

We Have Arrived!

"Yaya…yaya!"

Yaya opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking straight at her, having just woken her from her nap. "Kairi…?"

Kairi smiled at her. "Everybody's waiting outside. We're going to Disneyland, remember?"

Yaya suddenly sat up, smiling. "Yay!" she grabbed some clothes, ran into her bathroom, changed, ran back out, grabbed her suitcase, and smiled at a wide-eyed Kairi. "Ok! Ready to go!"

Kairi blinked, and then he laughed. "That was fast." He gave her a quick hug. "This will be fun."

Yaya nodded, hugging him back. "Yup!"

They walked downstairs after Kairi offered to wheel her suitcase out to the car for her, which she agreed to with a smile.

Yaya was the last one they picked up. Utau, Amu, and Rima sat in one car, while Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi were in the other car. They drove to the airport and parked, grabbing their luggage and taking it to get their bags checked. After that, they got their gate numbers and waited for their flight.

Utau sat with her head on Kukai's shoulder, trying to keep her eyes open.

Kukai kissed her forehead, brushing some hair away from her eyes. "Thanks for driving. Sleep all you want when we get on the plane."

Utau sighed. "Thanks. And no problem. I would have asked Nagihiko to drive but I didn't want to bug him last minute. Besides, it was nice of everybody to pitch in for gas."

Rima and Nagihiko played a game with each other on their phones while Yaya and Kairi talked about all the things they wanted to do when they got to Disneyland, both having recently gone to Tokyo Disneyland for their one year anniversary.

Amu looked at all her friends and smiled. She looked at her phone. She had been hoping he would have at least said…

Her phone started beeping. She looked at the text from the man she had been thinking about.

Ikuto: Have a safe flight.

And, as always, there was a heart at the end of his text.

She smiled, putting her phone away as their flight was called.

They got on the plane. Kukai, Utau, and Amu sat together, while Kairi, Yaya, and Rima sat together. Nagihiko had volunteered to sit with two random people, being the nice guy he is. (Everybody thanked him.)

The flight was pretty uneventful. Nagihiko read a book he had brought with, Kukai listened to music while Utau and Amu slept, and Kairi and Yaya slept while Rima read a manga book.

Their flight landed in Los Angeles, California in the afternoon, American time. The ones who had been sleeping were woken up by those that had stayed awake. They grabbed their carry-ons and got off the plane, walking to baggage claim. When they got there, Amu dropped her purse and froze, eyes wide. "No way…"

The others beamed. "Surprise!"

There, standing next to the baggage claim, was a navy-haired man with his hands in his pockets, his trademark smirk on his face. "Yo, Amu."

Amu didn't know what to say, so she said the only thing she could make herself say. "Ikuto…"

The once half-cat man took a hand out of his pocket, holding his hand out to her. "What's the matter Amu? You're not hallucinating."

Amu snapped out of her trance then and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-I know that! Don't be stupid!"

The others sighed. Moment ruined.

Ikuto chuckled, walking up to her. "And here I thought you would come running into my arms and kiss me like in the movies."

Amu blushed. "Who…?!" he was suddenly in front of her. "…would…?"

Ikuto suddenly offered her a gentle smile. "It's nice to see you, Amu."

Amu quickly looked away from him. "W-Why are you here? I thought you said you were in England."

Ikuto shrugged. "I lied. The others wanted me to be a surprise."

Amu looked back at him. "A…" she looked at the others. "…surprise?"

The others cleared their throats and looked in different directions, trying to act innocent.

Amu looked back at Ikuto. "Why?"

Ikuto chuckled. "It is their understanding that you've missed me, so they thought it'd be a nice surprise for you."

Amu looked back at the others. "Really?"

They looked at her and nodded, smiling.

Amu sighed. "I guess…I missed…you…a little…" she mumbled.

Ikuto put his hand on her head.

She looked up at him. He was still taller than her. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto chuckled again, ruffling her hair. "Let's go, Amu."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yaya said excitedly.

The others laughed and grabbed their bags, walking to the rental car area. Ikuto had nothing with him.

"Where were you before you met us here?" Amu asked, walking next to him.

"I was in Anaheim, waiting at the hotel. My flight got in yesterday." He explained.

"Wait. What hotel?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked. "Didn't I tell you? I'm going to the Disneyland Resort with you guys."

Amu blinked. "WHAT?!"

This time Amu and Utau drove so that Kukai and Nagihiko could get some sleep along with Rima who also hadn't slept on the flight. This time Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi were all in the same car, and Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko were all in the same car.

Kukai slept in the front seat while Yaya slept with her head on Kairi's shoulder. When at a stoplight, Utau took a picture of her sleeping boyfriend to tease him with later.

In Amu's car, Rima and Nagihiko sat in the backseat, intending to finish their game on their phones from the airport before they left Japan. Instead they passed out, with Rima's head eventually falling on Nagihiko's shoulder. Amu noticed in the rear-view and smiled. 'Those two are so oblivious.' She thought. Everybody teased them about not being in a relationship, but the two single people just wouldn't budge. Rima would shrug and Nagihiko would laugh it off.

"You're a pretty good driver." Ikuto commented randomly.

Amu turned onto the freeway. "Thanks." She turned on the radio, focusing on the road. The rest of the car ride was silent and awkward-well, for Amu, since she didn't know what to say to him.

They arrived in Anaheim, getting off the freeway and driving toward the Disneyland Hotel. Once there, they checked in and got their room keys.

The room assignments were:

Ikuto and Kukai

Kairi and Nagihiko

Utau and Amu

Rima and Yaya

Amu flopped back on the bed closest to the door while Utau sat on the bed closest to the window.

"I can't believe you guys did this." Amu said.

"You're welcome." Utau said, lifting her suitcase onto her bed and opening it.

"What am I supposed to say him, huh?" Amu said, sitting up.

Utau looked at her like it was obvious. "How about what you've been saying to him every day? I know you two text each other-he told me."

Amu blushed a little, looking at the floor. "…it's not that easy. All he does is tease me…and I haven't seen him in two years. How am I supposed to act? Especially since I didn't have any time to prepare for this?"

Utau walked over to her and sat next to her. "Amu-just be yourself. That's the side of you he wants to see."

Amu looked at Utau, smiling a little. "Thank, Utau."

Utau nodded. "No problem. Now let's get ready for dinner."

* * *

Review please!


	3. Downtown Disney

Thank you sooo much for all of the awesome reviews!

Rima: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara!, Build-A-Bear Workshop, or Disney. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Downtown Disney

After deciding to take a two hour nap, Amu and friends woke up and began getting ready for a night in Downtown Disney.

Rima brushed her long, wavy hair in the bathroom while Yaya flipped through TV channels, already dressed and ready to go. Yaya wore jeans and a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with her hair in two pigtails, her hair a little longer than it had been when she was in elementary school.

Somebody knocked on their door. "You guys ready yet?" Utau said from the other side of the door.

"I am! Rima-chan, let's go!" Yaya said, grabbing her purse and slinging the strap over her shoulder.

Rima exited the bathroom and picked up her purse. "Ready." Rima wore a nice pair of jeans and a purple shirt, her hair down with a black headband on. They had all brought nice clothes to wear for dinner on their first night of their vacation.

The two exited their room after checking their purses for their room keys and met the others in the hallway.

Yaya practically skipped up to Kairi, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making the teen blush a little. "This is so exciting!"

Kairi nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, it is."

Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau's shoulders. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" Kukai wore dark denim jeans and a green t-shirt, while Utau wore a knee-length dark purple dress.

The group made their way to the elevator and down to Downtown Disney. The two couples held hands while the others walked behind them.

Nagihiko, wearing nice jeans and a blue shirt with a dark blue jacket, smiled at Rima. "You look very nice, Rima."

Rima glanced at him, trying not to look too affected by his comment. "Thank you-you don't look half-bad yourself, Nagihiko."

Amu looked at her surroundings, taking in all the sights and sounds of Downtown Disney.

"Excited?" Ikuto asked, walking beside her. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and one of his silver cross necklaces.

She looked at him and smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah."

Ikuto took a quick glance at her outfit when she wasn't looking so it wouldn't look like he was staring. She wore a knee-length black skirt with black leggings and a hot pink shirt, one sleeve an off-the-shoulder sleeve-her style hadn't changed too much since she was younger. "You look very nice, Amu."

"Huh?" Amu looked at him, blushing a little. "Oh, th-thanks. I guess." She said, quickly looking away from him. 'Stop acting like such a dork!' she yelled at herself.

They arrived at the Rainforest Café. After waiting for a table, they walked to their table and sat down. They ordered their drinks and began talking about their days from when they were younger.

After dinner, they walked around Downtown Disney in pairs-the couples, Rima and Nagihiko, and, of course, Amu and Ikuto.

"Wow…you can make your own stuffed animal." Amu said, looking at Build-A-Bear Workshop. She could already see Yaya half-way done with making hers, an amused Kairi following behind her.

Ikuto shrugged. "Do you want to make one?"

Amu put her 'cool-and-spicy' façade on, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's for kids-"

"There's a group of teenagers in there, along with Yaya-san and Kairi-san." Ikuto pointed out.

Amu glanced at the building, thoughtful. "Well…I guess…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Stop being so uptight." He suddenly held her hand. "Let's go have some fun."

Amu didn't have a chance to reply as he started pulling her toward Build-A-Bear Workshop.

With Rima and Nagi…

Rima and Nagihiko walked around The World of Disney store together, looking at jewelry.

"I like these." Rima showed him a pair of Minnie Mouse earrings.

Nagihiko smiled. "They're very pretty. I'm sure they'd look great on you."

Rima held them up to her ear.

He nodded. "Very pretty."

She looked at the earrings and nodded. "I'll get them."

"Ah, ah, ah." He snatched the earrings from her hand, a surprised look on her face.

"What the heck, Nagihiko?" Rima asked, confused and a little annoyed.

He smiled. "I'm going to buy it for you."

She blinked. "But…why?"

He winked. "Think of it as a gift between friends."

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded, letting him buy the earrings for her. After they bought the earrings, they went outside the store so they could sit down while Rima put on her new earrings. After she had put them on, Nagihiko gently touched her left ear.

"See? I told you. Very pretty." He smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes, but just as they began to lean closer to each other…

"Rima-chan! Nagi-chan! Look what Kairi and I made!" Yaya skipped up to them, holding a rabbit stuffed animal dressed in pink sparkly clothes.

Nagihiko smiled at her. "Cool. Where did you get that?"

"Kairi and I made it at Build-A-Bear!" she smiled proudly.

"Nice work." Nagihiko said.

Rima nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Nice work." Why was her heart beating so fast? And why was she fighting back a blush? What did she think was going to happen? She frowned, touching her earrings. 'Pretty, huh'

With Amu and Ikuto…

Amu smiled at her pink bear dressed in pink and black clothes.

Ikuto and Amu had played rock, paper, scissors for the name of the bear, and she had lost, so they had named the bear 'Amu 2'-much to Amu's annoyance.

"Why 'Amu Two?'" Amu asked.

"Because the pair is pink, like your hair, and it's wearing your type of clothes. Why not?" Ikuto shrugged.

"And because you know it annoys me?" she guessed.

Ikuto smirked. "Exactly."

She sighed, walking with him towards The World of Disney store where they found the rest of their friends. Kukai and Utau were joining the group just as they got there.

Yaya yawned. "I'm tired."

Kukai yawned as well. "Same here. Back to the hotel?"

They all nodded in agreement. Once they got to the hotel, they said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Once everybody else was asleep, Utau quietly snuck out of hers and Amu's room and into the hallway, where her boyfriend was waiting for her. They smiled at each other.

"Hey. So how do you think things are going between them?" Kukai asked after hugging her and giving her a quick kiss.

Utau sighed, pulling her hair-ties out of her hair, her hair now down. "Well, Amu hasn't had any reason to kill him, so I guess things are going well. I didn't see anything promising when we passed them at Build-A-Bear. What about Nagihiko and Rima?"

Kukai frowned. "Well, when we were at The World of Disney Store and they went outside, it looked like they were going to kiss…then Yaya ran up to them."

Utau looked thoughtful. "Well…I guess the next step is to split up from everybody at the park. After the eight of us hang out for a while, of course."

Kukai grinned. "Heh, this matchmaker stuff is fun."

Utau laughed quietly. "Why are we doing this again?"

Kukai ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Because our friends can be oblivious and we're oh so nice to help them out."

Utau smirked. "No, you're just oh so nosy."

Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Why couldn't we get our own room together?"

Utau sighed. "Because we both know Yaya and Kairi aren't at the point in their relationshiop where they'd be comfortable sharing a room, even if it meant sleeping in their own beds."

Kukai nodded. "True. This was easier for everybody to pick rooms, anyway." He smiled. "But next vacation we share a room, yeah?"

Utau smiled, resting her hand against his cheek. "Of course." She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a looong day."

Kukai nodded and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss. They had only walked around and talked when they had alone time in Downtown Disney, trying to keep tabs on their oblivious friends. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight." Kukai said, holding her hands.

"Goodnight." Utau said.

They let go of each other's hands and went to their separate rooms.

Utau climbed into bed, looking at the locket around her neck. It was a gold heart with her name engraved on the front. Inside was a picture of her and Kukai kissing, taken by one of his brothers who had been hiding with a camera. She smiled at the picture, closed the locket, and went to bed.

Everybody fell asleep thinking of their crush that night, and what they would do the next day.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Main Street USA and Adventureland

I'm soooo excited for this chapter! Finally! Disneyland time!

Kairi: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara! or Disney. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Main Street USA and Adventureland

"Uwaaah! It's amazing! Amazing!" Yaya shouted excitedly.

The others followed her, smiling at her enthusiasm, the rest of them still waking up as they showed their tickets at the front entrance to Disneyland.

Yaya whipped out her camera and took a picture of the floral arrangement of Mickey Mouse that greeted guests when they first entered the park.

After Yaya took her pictures of the front entrance of the park, they got huddled together and looked at a map of the park.

"I say we go through Main Street USA, start here, and go from there." Kairi suggested, pointing at Adventureland when he said "here."

The others nodded in agreement and walked through the tunnel on the right side of the entrance, entering Main Street USA.

"Wow…" They all chorused. They looked around, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of Main Street USA.

Kairi and Yaya held hands, Kairi smiling as his girlfriend chattered on excitedly about the candy store as they walked past it.

Utau and Kukai held hands, laughing about something Kukai had said.

Rima and Nagihiko acted like nothing had happened the night before, talking about things like going shopping later and Nagihiko trying to convince Rima to go on the thrill rides.

As for Amu and Ikuto, they were walking together, talking about Ikuto's journey to find his father. He had some leads, but had decided to take a break to be with his friends and sister.

They reached the entrance to Adventureland.

"The next show for The Enchanted Tiki Room doesn't start for a while, so I guess we can come back to that another time. After all, we have four days to do everything." Kukai said, looking at the map. "So I guess The Jungle Cruise will be our first ride."

Everybody shrugged and agreed. They got in line for The Jungle Cruise.

When they got off the ride, they all had mixed reactions.

Yaya: "The animals looked so real!"

Kairi: "Nice animatronics."

Kukai: "That backside of water joke was funny."

Utau: "It was more of a scenery ride with bad jokes.

Amu: "I thought it was ok."

Ikuto: "It was cool."

They walked to the next attraction: Indiana Jones. They got in line.

"Um, do they know that the lighting in here is horrible?" Rima asked the others.

"I think it's supposed to be that way. You know, like if you were on an expedition in real caves? The lighting is supposed to be like that." Kairi said, adjusting his glasses.

"Kairi's so smart!" Yaya hugged her boyfriend's arm.

Kairi blushed a little. "I just read some stuff about the park's history on my phone last night."

"So what kind of ride is this?" Utau asked.

"It's one of their thrill rides. It's supposed to be fast with sudden drops, stops, and turns." Kairi said, remembering what he had read about the ride the night before.

Nagihiko saw the panic in Rima's eyes-it wasn't that she was afraid of thrill rides, she just hadn't been on many. (If this is wrong, PLEASE let me know and I will re-write this part of the chapter. Thank you. Back to reading.) He suddenly held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze when the others weren't looking.

Rima looked at him, shocked. "N-Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko offered her a gentle smile. "I'll be right next to you."

Rima looked away from him. "And that's supposed to comfort me?"

"Yes."

Rima looked at him, then slowly pulled her hand away from his. "…thank you." She said, just barely loud enough for him to hear her.

Nagihiko smiled, staying by her side.

Utau and Kukai shared a small smile when they saw Rima pull her hand away from Nagihiko's, and then saw Nagihiko smile.

(NOTE: I am going off of memories and pictures. If there aren't four seats in each row of the Indiana Jones ride vehicle, PLEASE correct me and I will fix the order I put everybody in.)

They reached the front of the line. Amu (who sat in the seat with the steering wheel in front of her), Ikuto, Yaya, and Kairi sat in the front row of the vehicle, while Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Kukai sat in the row behind them.

When they got off the ride, they, again, had different reactions:

Yaya: That was so much fun!

Kairi: That WAS fun.

Kukai: Let's go again!

Utau: Not bad for our first thrill ride of the day.

Nagihiko: It was fun.

Rima: …it was ok.

Amu: It was…fine.

Ikuto: It was fun…especially when Amu got scared.

"I did not!" Amu said.

Ikuto smirked. "Then why did you grab my arm when the giant snake hissed at us?"

Amu's face was beet-red. "I…!" She sighed. "…you suck." Was all she could bring herself to say.

Ikuto laughed, ruffling her hair. "So it surprised you-big deal."

Amu looked at him. "You don't have to make fun of me for it."

Ikuto smiled a little at her, bending down so that he was at her eye-level. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Amu tried not to blush again, not expecting him to be so close to her. She looked away from him. "F-Fine."

Ikuto stood up and looked at Kukai. "So? What's next?"

"Well, now that we've done stuff as a group, we were wondering if you guys wanted to split off into groups." Kukai said, wrapping his arm around Utau's waist.

Kairi nodded. "I'm ok with that." He held Yaya's hand.

Rima looked at Nagihiko, who smiled and looked at her. "Sounds good with me."

"Hold on a-" Amu was cut off by everybody saying "See ya later" and walking off in pairs, leaving her alone with…

"Looks like it's just you and me, Amu." Somebody wrapped their arm around her shoulders.

…Ikuto.

Review please!


	5. Churros and Lemonade

Yay! An Amuto and Kutau chapter! Amuto first, Kutau second. Yairi and Rimahiko will be later. I'm not going to flip-flop between all four at once-too confusing. So…yeah. Take it away Amu!

Amu: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara! or Disney! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Churros and Lemonade

Amu blinked. "What the hell…?"

Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Looks like it's just you and me, Amu."

Amu fought back a blush. 'Alone. With Ikuto…I'm going to get them all.' She thought to herself.

Ikuto held his hand out to her. "Let's go, Amu."

Amu looked at him, sighed, and smiled a little. "Alright." She suddenly put on her 'cool and spicy' façade, turning away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "B-But don't get any ideas. We're friends."

"I'm honored to be that much."

Amu turned around to see a…sad look on his face? Before she could say anything, he smiled.

"Come on. Let's go that way." He nodded toward New Orleans Square.

The two walked to New Orleans Square and got in line for Pirates of the Caribbean.

They got to the front of the line and sat in one of the middle rows together.

As their boat approached the talking Jolly Roger, Ikuto looked at Amu and tapped her shoulder in the dark. "Amu."

Amu faced him. "Yeah?"

"When we get off this ride, can we talk? Now that we're alone?" he asked.

Amu didn't mind blushing since it was dark and he probably couldn't tell she was blushing. "Um…sure. Is everything ok?"

Their boat stopped, then moved forward again, going down a drop.

When it was light again and music started playing, Amu realized her eyes were closed.

Ikuto chuckled. "Caught off guard, eh?"

Amu opened her eyes and blushed, eyes wide. She had wrapped her arms around him, surprised by the drop. She quickly pulled away from him. "S-Sorry!"

Ikuto shook his head, smirking. "I didn't mind." He held his arms open for her. "In fact, I'm kind of lonely over here now."

Amu blushed. "St-Stop teasing me." She looked away from him.

Ikuto frowned, but she didn't catch it.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When they got off the ride, they walked to a churro stand.

"I'll pay." Ikuto said. "My English is better than yours, anyway."

Amu frowned. "Gee, thanks."

Ikuto chuckled, ordering two churros.

'Damn it. He's right. His English IS better than mine.' She admitted to herself.

Ikuto handed her a churro. "Eat up."

"Thanks." Amu mumbled, accepting the churro and taking a small bite. Her eyes widened. "It's good!"

Ikuto took a bite of his churro. "Yeah, it is."

Amu looked around and saw a frozen lemonade stand. "Let's get a drink, too."

Ikuto bought them both regular frozen lemonades. They sat on a bench and finished their churros, drinking their frozen lemonades.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Amu said.

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. I've been wanting to ask you something, but I wanted to wait so I could ask you in person." He looked straight at her and asked, "Have you missed me?"

Amu blinked, not sure why he looked so serious. "I already told you I did."

Ikuto sighed. "No, I mean did you miss me? REALLY miss me?"

Amu still didn't understand what he meant. "Yeah. I missed…" Oh. Now she got it. He meant WHY did she miss him. She looked at her frozen lemonade. "…Yes. I missed…seeing your face…talking to you face-to-face…feeling…" she blushed. 'No. I can't say THAT.'

Ikuto put his hand on hers. "Feeling what, Amu?"

Amu couldn't bring herself to look at him. "…feeling…your arms around me…" she mumbled.

"Like this?" Ikuto scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her after putting his lemonade cup next to him on the bench.

Amu looked down, putting her lemonade cup on the bench as well. "…yes. Exactly like that."

With Kukai and Utau…

Kukai and Utau were in line for The Haunted Mansion.

"So is this another sit-down ride where you look at stuff?" Utau asked.

Kukai shrugged. "If it is, relax and enjoy it. I promise we'll go on a thrill ride after this."

They got inside the mansion, got in the stretching room and watched as the room 'stretched.' As the lights went out and people screamed, Kukai waited for his girlfriend to grab his hand, but it never happened. The lights came on and Utau looked at him. "That wasn't so scary."

Kukai raised an eyebrow, laughed, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Man, I love you."

Utau laughed at his reaction to her not being scared. "I love you, too."

Throughout the ride, Utau kept her head on Kukai's shoulder, holding his hand. The only time she jumped was when a 'ghost' popped up from behind a tombstone.

Kukai laughed. "Ha! Admit it, you got scared!"

"No! It just…surprised me!" Utau replied.

Kukai chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Utau started braiding part of her hair. "What world do you live in?"

They smiled at each other and laughed.

They got off the ride and walked to Critter Country to go on Splash Mountain.

Back with Amu and Ikuto…

Ikuto ran his fingers through Amu's hair. "When did you start feeling like this?"

Amu sighed. "Ever since that party, when you pat me on the head and said "You're growing up well, Amu," and smirked at me like you always do…I don't know…I've been feeling…different."

"'Different?'" Ikuto asked.

Amu smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter, because regardless of how I feel, all these years you've been teasing me, so I don't even know if anything you said was to be taken seriously."

Ikuto's eyes widened at the beginning of her sentence. "How…you feel?"

Amu looked at him, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. "Ikuto…I…damn it, why is this so hard?" she mumbled to herself.

Ikuto put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Amu-what is it you want to say?"

Amu looked down at the ground, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and…

"I have feelings for you!" she said, a little too loudly.

Some people stopped what they were doing, but quickly looked away before the two young adults could notice.

Ikuto stared at Amu with wide eyes. "Amu…"

Amu sighed, putting her hand on her chest, over her heart. She smiled a little. "There. I said it." She smiled at him. "I finally said it."

Ikuto's gaze was gentle as his hands moved from her shoulders to her hands, holding her hands in his hands. "Amu…I've waited so long to hear you say that. Because…" he leaned forward so that his lips were brushing against her ear. "…I have a secret. Can you keep a secret?"

Amu blushed at his closeness. "O-Ok. What is it?"

Ikuto chuckled. "I meant it then, and I mean it now. I like you, Amu." He pulled back, still holding her hands. "I told you, didn't I? That when you grew up and became an adult, I would come back and find you. Well, guess what, Amu?"

Amu looked confused.

Ikuto smiled. "I found you."

And then, before she could react, he leaned forward and kissed her. Not on the nose, not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not right next to her lips…on her lips.

"MMF!" Amu put her hands on his chest, intending to push him away, but then she got lost in the kiss, and began to kiss back. When they pulled apart, Amu blushed as Ikuto pulled her into a hug.

"Amu…you've grown up well." He looked at her, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

Amu didn't know what to say, so she leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "…stupid thieving cat. You stole my first kiss on my lips."

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm not sorry about it, either."

They sat there for a while, at The Happiest Place on Earth, holding each other close, just happy to finally be together.

* * *

Ok, if any of this seems rushed, please let me know. I just kept writing and writing and then I got this. So…yeah. Please review!


	6. May I Be Your Prince?

Not much to say…except I REALLY hope I kept Rima in character. Also, sorry the Yairi scene is so short…they WILL have a longer scene in a future chapter, I promise! So…yeah. Kukai's turn!

Kukai: Hey people! animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara! or Disney! Enjoy the fanfic!

Chapter 6

May I Be Your Prince?

It was now the middle of the day and Yaya and Kairi had just finished eating lunch at Pizza Port in Tomorrowland. They decided to go on Autopia before Space Mountain because they knew Space Mountain was a roller coaster and it probably wasn't wise to go on right after eating.

As they waited in line, they held hands and talked about everything they'd done together that morning.

"That candy shop was HUUUGE! It was AMAZING!" Yaya said happily.

Kairi smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun."

They got to their car and got in after deciding that Kairi would drive.

As they drove along, Yaya leaned against his shoulder. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?" he glanced at her and then back at the 'road.'

Yaya smiled. "Thank you for coming with. I'm really having a lot of fun with everybody…" she kissed his cheek. "…and with you."

Kairi smiled at her, a small blush on his cheeks. "I'm having a lot of fun, too."

Yaya giggled. "You're so cool, Kairi!" she practically glomped him.

"Ack! Yaya! I'm trying to drive!"

"Tee hee, oops, sorry!"

They got off the ride when it was over and walked to the entrance of Space Mountain.

With Rima and Nagihiko…

"What do you think I am? Four?" Rima asked, staring blankly at Sleeping Beauty Castle.

After their group had split up, Rima and Nagihiko watched The Enchanted Tiki Room show before spending the rest of the morning in Main Street USA. They looked at stores, rode on the top of the Omnibus (That's what it's called on Disneyland's website, it's a double-decker vehicle), and ate lunch at the Carnation Café. Now, Nagihiko had led Rima to front of Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Nagihiko smiled. "Oh, come on. I want to check it out."

"It's for babies." Rima said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "There are plenty of adults coming and going in this area. Please?" he gave her his best smile.

Rima hesitated, and then she sighed. "Fine." She mumbled.

Nagihiko smiled in victory and held her hand. "Let's go!"

Rima fought back a small blush as Nagihiko pulled her over the drawbridge, through the castle, and into Fantasyland.

"Where to first?" Nagihiko smiled at her.

Rima looked around. "That ride seems to be popular-the line is really long." She said, looking at Peter Pan's Flight.

Nagihiko looked at the map he had gotten when they had entered the park. "That's Peter Pan's Flight. Sounds interesting. Let's check it out." He smiled.

Rima shrugged. "Sure."

The two of them got in line. After waiting for a while, they got to the front of the line and boarded their 'pirate ship.' When they got to 'Neverland,' Nagihiko looked at Rima, surprised to see a look of…happiness? She was smiling, eyes wide with interest.

Nagihiko smiled, seeing this as his chance. He put his hand on Rima's.

Rima looked at him, surprised. "Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko leaned closer to her, smiling his usual smile. "Rima…"

They both slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between them, sharing their first kiss together. They pulled apart when the ride came to a stop. They got off the ride, Rima blushing and Nagihiko smiling as he held her hand.

"Rima?"

Rima looked at him. "Yes?"

Nagihiko suddenly bowed, looking up at her. "May I be your prince, Miss Rima?"

Rima's eyes widened. "H-Huh?"

Nagihiko winked. "Just kidding."

Rima crossed her arms over her chest. "I-Idiot."

Nagihiko held her hands, smiling. "I have a serious question for you."

Rima nodded. "What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Rima's eyes widened. "N-Nagihiko…" she looked away from him. "I don't know…why should I?"

Nagihiko took a step closer to her. "Because." He leaned closer to her ear. "I really, really like you."

Rima fought back a blush. "Really?"

Nagihiko leaned back a little so he could look at her. "Really."

Rima thought back on every moment spent with him since they met. Every conversation, every smile…when had she started to fall for him? "…yes. I will be your girlfriend."

Nagihiko beamed, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, spinning in a circle.

"Eek! Nagihiko! Put me down this instant!" Rima blushed.

Nagihiko laughed, putting her back on the ground. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you said yes."

Rima crossed her arms over her chest. "Well…ok…just don't do that again without warning me first."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Deal."

With that, the two went from ride to ride in Fantasyland, laughing and smiling, glad to finally be together.

* * *

Short and sweet, more fluff in next chapter, drama in the chapter after that. Review please!


	7. Fireworks and Questions

WARNING: THIS AUTHORESS HAS CONSUMED LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGAR BEFORE WRITING THIS CHAPTER!

Amu: Um…what's wrong with her?

Ikuto: She pulled an all-nighter watching anime and eating candy.

Me: ((munches on candy)) SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! Ikuto's turn!

Ikuto: animegalnya does not own Shugo Chara! or Disney.

Chapter 7

Fireworks and Questions

It was now nighttime, and everybody had eaten dinner and met up again.

Kukai and Utau exchanged smiles when they saw the two new couples holding hands. "About damn time." They said in unison.

Said couples blushed and looked in different directions, except for Ikuto, who wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu fought back a blush.

Ikuto chuckled. "Yes, Amu-chan?"

Amu looked away from him. "Are you going to be like this all the time?"

Ikuto smiled, brushing some hair away from her eyes. "You're my girlfriend. I'm just showing you how much I care about you."

Amu looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Just don't overdo it."

Ikuto kissed her forehead. "I'll try not to."

The firework show started then.

They stood in the middle of Main Street USA, watching as the fireworks lit up the night sky, watching in awe.

Ikuto kept his arm wrapped around Amu, her head against his shoulder.

As the fireworks ended, everybody noticed Kukai get down on one knee in front of Utau.

Utau's eyes widened. "K-Kukai…?"

"Utau-we've been together for a while now, and, ah, I'm not so good at things like this, so I'll just say it. Hoshina Utau?" Kukai pulled a black velvet box out of the pocket inside his jacket. He opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a single diamond in the center. "Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Everbody, including Utau, gasped. The finale of the fireworks started.

Utau covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes for a second before opening them and nodding, moving her hands away from her mouth. "Yes, I will."

Kukai beamed as their friends smiled and cheered, happy for their friends as Kukai slid the ring onto Utau's left ring finger. He stood, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately, right there in the middle of Main Street USA at The Happiest Place On Earth.

That day, relationships were formed and another advanced, but all of them fell for their boyfriend/girlfriend/fiancé all over again.

They walked back to the hotel.

Kairi carried a sleeping Yaya on his back.

Rima and Nagihiko held hands, talking about their day together.

Utau hugged Kukai's arm, kissing his cheek as they walked.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and Amu quickly looked away.

Ikuto chuckled. "What? Thinking, 'Man, I hope that can be us someday'?"

"No!" Amu said, blushing, and then adding quietly, "Maybe."

Ikuto kissed her cheek. "Maybe. Someday."

They got back to the hotel and said goodnight to their boyfriends/girlfriends.

Except for the newly engaged couple and Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto went into Amu's room while Utau went into Kukai's room.

Ikuto sat on Amu's bed. "Let's give them some alone time." He laid back on the bed, hands behind his head.

Amu sat next to him. "Looks like you and Kukai are going to be in-laws."

Ikuto nodded. "I'm happy for them. Utau deserves happiness."

Amu hesitantly laid next to him. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked at her. "Hm?"

"Why do you always tease me?" she asked, curious.

Ikuto smirked. "Because it's fun."

Amu frowned. "Gee, glad my embarrassment amuses you." She rolled so her back was facing him.

Ikuto sighed, rolling so he was facing her back. "Amu, it's my way of showing that I like you."

Amu rolled onto her other side so she was looking at him. "When did you realize you liked me?"

Ikuto smiled, gently touching her cheek. "I knew from the moment I locked eyes with you when I was trying to steal…" he shook his head, not wanting to make her sad. "That day you were making that tart."

Amu blushed. "That long ago?"

Ikuto nodded. "I always thought you were cute…but you're younger than me. I wanted to wait until you became an adult before asking you out."

"Oh." Amu looked at the comforter on the bed. "…I guess…I always found you attractive, too."

Ikuto chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Thanks. Now let's get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around her.

Amu blushed. "What?! Ikuto, I just started being your girlfriend-I am NOT sharing the same bed with you! Sleep on Utau's bed!"

"No." Ikuto said stubbornly, burrying his face against her neck, making her blush more.

Amu huffed in annoyance. "Ikuto. Please let go of me."

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." Ikuto smirked against her neck.

Amu blushed a little. "Please let go of me." She repeated herself.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Ikuto said adamantly. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we go to California Adventures."

Amu sighed. "Fine."

The two fell asleep like that, cuddling together with their arms around each other.

With Kukai and Utau…

Utau laid back on Kukai's bed, panting. "Wow."

Kukai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, wow."

"That was our third time." Utau said.

Kukai rolled onto his side so that he was facing her. "And it gets better every time."

Utau smiled. "I'm glad you were my first."

Kukai smiled. "You're the only woman I'll ever make love to." He kissed her forehead. "Seems like Ikuto decided to stay in yours and Amu's room tonight. Stay here?"

Utau sighed. "Alright…but we have to get dressed in case he walks in."

Kukai nodded.

They got dressed and got back under the covers.

"…Kukai?"

"Hm?"

"Will you always love me?"

Kukai smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "Yes. Of course I will. And…you'll always love me, right?"

Utau smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I will."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of their new fiancé.

Ok, so this wasn't my best chapter, but I REALLY wanted to throw in those Kutau scenes… That's where it got its 'T' rating. So…yeah…Review please!


End file.
